The Internet, enterprise intranets, and other online databases or other network information sources make vast amounts of searchable information available to users. For example, by using a search engine to perform a query or a search of the Internet about a given topic, a user may retrieve links to many web pages that, if printed, would amount to reams of printed information on the given topic. Similarly, by performing a search regarding a product or service produced by an enterprise on an enterprise intranet or database, a user may identify myriad documents that pertain to the product or service at issue.
After completing a search, a user may wish to save the results. Unfortunately, the user's ability to preserve the results of the search is limited. The user can print a list of results produced by the search engine using the print capabilities of a browser. However, the printed list may only include results from a single page of results, and printing the page of results may result in printing undesired content, such as irrelevant or undesired search results, sponsored links or other advertisements presented with the list of results, etc. The printed list of results also may only include a link to a desired result, without providing other details about the result the user may elect to save.
Alternatively, the user may print out the pages for the results of interest. However, the pages may contain advertisements or other extraneous content that the user does not want since the user may only want a small portion of the content displayed by the page. Also, the user may have to individually access each of the results of interest and individually print those pages to save the information of interest.
In printing lists of search results or pages from the results themselves, the user may have to print many pages of content to secure information included in only a small portion of the printed pages. Thus, saving the results of interest not only may be a tedious process in paging through and printing results of interest, but printing the results may waste a great deal of paper, toner, printer time, and other related printing resources. Correspondingly, if the results are stored rather than printed, the results may consume an unnecessarily large share of storage resources as well as network resources and other resources used in storing the results.